1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pouch for use in connection with straps and bands, and particularly for use in connection with a wristwatch strap. The watch strap pouch provides a convenient wristwatch-based storage receptacle for snake-bite kits, coins, pills and other small objects.
2. Description of Related Information
Many people find it desirable to carry small objects on their person. Such a need could arise, for example, for medical reasons, as in the case of pills or a snake-bite kit. People often use their pockets, or supplemental means such as a purse or bag, to convey these smaller objects. However, the intermingling of items in pockets and purses, and the risk of damage to objects therein, often makes such means undesirable. Moreover, some people may prefer to travel without a purse or without pockets on occasion.
It is known to provide a receptacle that is engaged with a watch strap for the aforementioned purposes. Such a receptacle offers many advantages including increased convenience, and protection against forgetfulness for those who habitually remember to wear a watch, but cannot remember to carry some small object with them. A watch-based receptacle is especially advantageous to those for whom the watch has become an unobtrusive, indispensable accessory.
Watch-based receptacles in the past suffered from a variety of disadvantages. For example, watch-based receptacles in the past were often unattractive. Since wristwatches today are as much a fashion accessory as a time-telling means, watch-based storage means should preferably complement the overall appearance of the watch.
Watch-based receptacles in the past also offered less flexibility than is desirable in such a device. For example, some receptacles were integral with the strap. For those users that do not wish to continuously wear the receptacle, an integral mechanism, or a mechanism permanently affixed to the watch by cement, rivets or the like is undesirable. The integral nature of some watch-based receptacles in the past also contributed to added manufacturing expense. To improve flexibility, and to lower expense, a receptacle that may be easily attached to and removed from a variety of watch straps is highly desirable.
It is also desirable to provide a watch strap receptacle that minimizes interference with the wrist. Watch-based receptacles in the past were often cumbersome in design, being so large that interference with wrist motion could be expected. The receptacles were also unable to accommodate the curvature of the wrist without undesirable flexing and discomfort to the user.
A need exists, therefore, for a watch-based receptacle that allows its user to store small items on a wristwatch strap, that features economy and simplicity of design, that is flexible, that is easy to securely install on and remove from a variety of watch straps, and whose appearance does not detract from the overall appearance of the watch.